1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for reconstituting and dispensing juice, and in a preferred embodiment thereof to an orange juice dispensing system that controls the mixture ratio and flow rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Post-mix orange juice dispensing systems are known; however, such known systems do not provide a satisfactorily controlled mixture ratio. For example, it is known to use constant pressure on a concentrate reservoir to provide a constant flow rate. However, the desired result is not achieved because orange juice concentrate viscosity changes with the season, and with the types of oranges picked, and also because pressure regulators vary slightly which also varies the flow rate. It is also known to use a peristaltic pump for the concentrate, however, it has been found that such pumps are limited in the distance that they will pull concentrate because of the viscosity of the concentrate. It is also known to use gravity feed of concentrate from a reservoir located above the dispensing valve, and to use an automatic flow control refill system for the reservoir. However, such systems occupy a large area of counter space, which is often not acceptable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for reconstituting and dispensing juice that solves the problems in the prior art mentioned above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a juice dispensing system using a peristaltic pump for the concentrate with sensors for detecting flow rate therethrough, a flow meter in the water line, and a microcontroller preprogrammed for controlling one or both of the concentrate or water flow to maintain the desired, predetermined mixture ratio.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a juice dispensing system using a d.c. motor controlling the pump, a motorized control valve in the water line, and a microcontroller to control mixture ratio and individual and total flow rate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a juice dispensing system in which the juice is contained in a rigid, non-returnable plastic container that is connected to the pump to provide a gravity head and that is vented to atmosphere.